


By Your Side

by SugaryThang



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Chimera Ant Arc, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryThang/pseuds/SugaryThang
Summary: Through thick and thin.Rough times and all.I'll always be beside you, throughout it all.AU: The aftermath of Killua and Gon facing off against Pitou.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	By Your Side

“Please...”

A breathless whisper breaks through.

The creature...

The monster...

It freezes in place, a single arm raised and ready to strike behind it’s torso, muscles tense and flexing against the harsh back drop of the full moon. Predatory, golden eyes don’t waiver an inch from Gon as their other hand around his neck tightens further. A tail flicks in and out of Gon’s narrowed vision as his back digs harshly into the scorched soil. 

Everything hurts. They couldn’t do it. They could have never hoped to defeat such a monster when Kite couldn’t. Kite’s dead... He should have known he wasn’t strong enough to protect those that he loves. 

“Please...”

The monster stares at him for a few seconds more than flicks it’s attention to his best friend, who is only a couple of metres away. Gon can barely make out Killua’s broken silhouette from the corner of his eye. Killua, who has always been so smart and so strong now lays on his side with his back towards them.

“The king-“

Wet coughs and harsh breaths interrupt.

“The king... You are a royal guard... Shouldn’t you be protecting him...? Instead of wasting your time on two kids like us.” The casual tone is accompanied by harsh gasps as if Killua were trying to speak through a mouthful of glass shards. Gon knows that even breathing right now for Killua should have been impossible. 

The demon doesn’t even blink as it stares everlastingly at the crumpled state of his best friend. Gon wishes that he had the strength to rip it’s eyes out for even looking. The claws around his throat twitch, constricting his trachea further. 

Nine minutes and forty-four seconds had been his record for holding his breath but right now Gon doesn’t think he can even last one minute.

A flash of light...

A resounding boom follows...

The tension snaps as the explosion rips through the scorched arena, the sonic boom shakes the surviving flora with a rippling effect. 

It’s the third time this night that Gon sees true terror fill the molten eyes of the monster.

It feels like hours when in reality, it was only seconds as hasty claws retract from around his neck. He doesn’t dare breathe, even when the demon frantically stumbles from it’s hovering position into a bipedal one. The monster’s gaze follows the horizon, nonsensical mumbles escape it’s lips as paws clutch clumps of white strands.

Gon really wishes he could see what the monster sees in the distance. There is only one frantic uttering that Gon is able to understand despite the white noise.

“Your majesty.” 

It’s gone.

Minutes drag on as eventually the ringing within his ears subsides to a limbo of nothing. 

“Gon... Are you there?”

He takes the first breathe in what seems like hours, splattering and dry heaving as oxygen fills his desperate lungs.

“Yes, I’m here.”A symphony of soft chuckles fill the empty space then slowly die off.

“I’m glad.” Movement catches at the corner of his eye as scuffing and crunching comes from his best friend. He watches with a transfixed gaze as Killua drags himself closer, each arm placement wobbles dangerously as the distance sluggishly narrows between them. A final drag causes him to collapse parallel to Gon as sickly coughs tear through him, bright red splatters escape Killua as he frantically spits. A single electric eye locks with caramel ones.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“You look like shit.” Uncontrollable laughter bubbles from Gon before he can stop it as he uses the one hand that he has left to clutch at his face. He peaks through his fingers to spy the soft expression on Killua’s face.

“If you think I look bad then you should go look in a mirror, Killua.” 

“Nah, I always look good though.” The laughter that was easing comes back full throttle as Killua strikes a stupid pose while wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Killua! Stop it! I can’t breathe.” Gon catches the quick glimpse of agony that flashes briefly across Killua’s face before it’s replaced with a confident smirk.

“I didn’t know that my good looks could make you so breathless.”

“Killua!” Conjoint laughter howls between them as Gon can’t help the warm feeling that encapsulates him. Despite the dirt and grime that covers his best friend; he still shines so beautifully within the light of the full moon. Killua’s giggles are cut short when he hacks up more blood into his palm. Gon should have kept him safe. He should have done this alone. 

“Killua, I’m-“

“Don’t.” Gon sucks in a breath as he meets Killua’s hardened gaze, a few seconds pass before it melts into something akin to fond exasperation.

“Stop thinking... I chose this... I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

“But Killua-“

“ Shut up... We’re in this together and... I won’t have it any other way... So deal with it.” He acts before he thinks as Gon uses his one arm to propel himself onto his side to face Killua properly. He cries out as he rolls onto the bleeding stump of his other arm.

“H-Hey! Be careful!” Killua hisses at him as Gon encircles his one hand into the back of Killua’s head bringing him closer until his forehead is tapping gently against Gon’s. 

“Killua, I love you.” Gon grins brightly as he watches Killua’s face burn in perfect clarity just before he covers the functional side of his face.

“You’re so embarrassing, you know that.” Killua groans into his palm, rubbing at his one eye.

“Yeah I know...” Gon smiles fondly as Killua lifts his gaze back to Gon, his face crumples. A icy blue eye fills with unshed tears, Killua’s face tightens as if trying to hold himself together as sniffles escape him. 

“Hey Killua, can I kiss you?” Killua splutters, his face flushing dangerous levels of scarlet, Gon didn’t think that Killua could even become that red but now he knows he has a new favourite colour.

“Yeah.” Gon goes to lean in gently but is interrupted when a pale palm cups his cheek, a thumb rubs gentle patterns into his cheek which has Gon dropping his eyes briefly as he feels his own face flush at the tenderness of the gesture. The tilting of his face has his caramel eyes locking back with Killua’s remaining one. 

“Gon... You are so beautiful... You shine so brightly.” Tears leak from Gon’s eyes as Killua’s expression softens as he leans in. 

“I love you too.” Gon’s breath hitches at the caress of chapped lips that meets his own cracked ones. Electric sparks run up and down his spine making his toes curl as the gentle brushes lean into a firmer press. It’s so gentle, so warm. Gon can’t contain his sob as the pair part to brush their foreheads together again.

“It’s ok, Gon.” Killua shushes him as he wipes the tear streaks from Gon’s cheeks then leans in to trail kisses over every inch of his face. 

“I wish we had more time-“

“It’s ok... I’m just happy... To be here with you right now...” Gon sobs louder as he clutches desperately at Killua’s back. A chanted mantra of I love you leaves his lips on repeat. I love you too are repeated back to him, matching each one he says. 

Seconds, minutes, hours, Gon doesn’t know how long it’s been now but he feels numb. He always imagined that it would have been cold as well but with Killua, it’s always been so warm. Even now it’s so warm and he’s so tired.

“Hey Gon...”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really tired now.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“What you said... a while back... do you think we’ll meet again... ”

“Yeah, definitely... Have I ever lied to you?”

“Of course not... I’m glad... I think I might... Sleep now.”

“Yeah... I’ll be seeing you soon anyway...”

“Yeah... I love you, Gon...”

“I love you too, Killua... I’ll see you soon...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading~
> 
> It's been ages since I've written fanfiction so if there are any mistakes then feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments feed my sugar addiction and cavities.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
